Wish You Were Mine
by ScrublordAdam
Summary: Ash loved her, but after hearing about how she and Gary started dating he felt that his heart cracked, after that. he tried to get her out of his mind. he couldn't though. OldRivalshipping (for now) Eventual Furthershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I really can't think of anything for this summary, all I can say that the shipping of this story is Furthershipping (AshxLeaf) and a little bit of OldRivalshipping (GaryxLeaf) at the start. By the way, I can't stand OldRivalshipping. Don't know why, just don't like it.**

**Ash – 16**

**Leaf – 15**

**Gary – 16**

**Transition - ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Chapter 1**

Ash was just sitting there under the Tree, still thinking about Leaf, as he always loved Leaf, he felt his heart crack when he heard about when she and Gary starting dating.

"Ugh!" Ash thought. "Why cant I get her out of my head! Why cant I just respect who she's with?"

Ash just shook his head trying to get her out of his head, he then stands up and starts to walk inside his house just to watch TV trying to ease his mind.

After a while he was getting hungry, so he decided to get something from his fridge to get to something eat, when he got to his fridge he opened it, seeing there was not much to eat.

"Damn it…" Ash said. "Guess I gotta go get something to eat, and I really don't wanna go… Guess I have to go anyway…"

He started going to the Grocery Store to get him some food. While walking there he saw Leaf and Gary walking together.

"Shit." Ash mumbled.

Ash tried to ignore them walking pass them. But unfortunately it didn't work.

"Hey Ash." Leaf and Gary said in unison.

"God Damn It…" Ash whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Leaf wondered what he had said.

"Nothing! I'm just going to the Grocery Store to get something to eat. So I don't have time to talk sorry.

"Oh, okay. Have a great time!" Leaf said.

Then Gary and Leaf started walking again and started talking. Ash not wondering what they have been talking about

"Phew… thank god." Ash thought.

Ash then continued to get to the Grocery Store.

**That brings an end to chapter one! Sorry for such a short first chapter. :D hopefully it wasn't too bad, although it was my first fanfiction I wrote. Anyways Rate and Review! And have a nice day. I also wrote this on a shitty computer so yeah. It was a pain in the ass to write this. Anyways, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**! **Hopefully** t**his chapter is longer than others. Anyways let's start the story though. There might be no Transitions at all in this story. As I'm too lazy to make them 3**

**Chapter 2**

Ash finishes buying his groceries so he starts walking home, hoping not to see Leaf or Gary on the way home. Ash makes his way home managing not to talk to anyone. He walks inside just to see his Pokémon he has gotten 4 years ago, Pikachu, sleeping peacefully; he walks over to it and pets his head. He cooks himself a meal he had just gotten from the grocery store, when finished; he walks to bed to sleep, Him still dreaming about Leaf with forcing him trying to get her out of his head, but to no surprise, it doesn't work

"Ugh…" he started. "Why can't I get her out of my head? Do I really love her that much?" he said while stuffing his face first into a pillow

**With Leaf and Gary**

"Ash seems different now" Leaf started. " he isn't theenergetic, full of fun guy we used to know, he doesn't want to do anything anymore, and seems a bit depressed, why is that?"

"I don't know." Gary said. "He seems normal alone, but when were around he has some sort of depression"

"Do you think we did something to make him sad?" Leaf said

"Well, when we did start dating, a few months ago, he started to get depressed; does it have to do something with that?" Gary ended

"I don't know, Ash said that he respected who I was with, but I don't know if that was a lie or not, do you think it was a lie?" Leaf said

"Possibly..." Gary started. "We'll have to wait and see I guess. We can always ask when we next see him"

"Alright…" Leaf said.

"Ash… what happened to you… we all miss the energetic Ash, tell us what happened…" Leaf thought.

Gary held his hand to Leaf so they could walk together, Leaf didn't held onto it, as she was still in thought, as the same as not wanting to at the same time and kept walking.

**Back with Ash**

After a few hours, he had gotten up from sleeping. Since he wanted to get some fresh air, he started to walk to his closet the get himself some clothes to wear, as he had gotten himself a pair of jeans, and a black tee. He walked to a stand to get himself a jacket, as he got a red hood to put on and started to walk outside, but has passed Pikachu, but has went back to pet it. Then he had started to walk outside.

"*yawn* Some Fresh Air… feels good I guess" Ash said as he started walking to the park. There he met Gary and Leaf on a bench not bothering to talk, just enjoying the Fresh Air.

"Seriously?" Ash thought to himself

"Hey Ash!" Gary yelled across the park.

"What!" Ash yelled as loud.

Gary and Leaf started running towards him, remembering what they would say when they saw Ash

"Were wondering why are you depressed all the sudden? You're not energetic and full a' fun anymore. Why?" Gary said

"How in hell am I depressed?" Ash started. "If I was depressed or angry at you guys, I wouldn't be talking to you if I was."

"I guess yeah…" Gary started. "But you were very energetic a few months ago, but when Leaf and I started dating. You stopped being yourself, what's up with that?"

When he had said when he and Leaf had started dating he wanted to punch himself as it those words were twirling around his head. He tried to shake it off, but had worked a bit, although in a few minutes they have returned.

"Uhh…" Ash started. "I guess attitude changes a bit…?"

Gary saw through that lie like it was nothing. "I know you're lying Ash, tell us why you're sad, depressed. Tell us

"Shit…" Ash thought to himself. "Guess it was all or nothing…"

Ash sighed. Then saying "Guess I have to tell you guys…"

Gary and Leaf had both said "Tell us what"

"Well…" Ash started…

**To Be Continued…**

**Im waiting for your "fuck you and your cliffhangers." Also guys, since im bored of just making a chapter for this every single day. Expect another story today! :D also guys if you want to give me ideas for this story, you're welcome to. Rate and Review! Bye guys.**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement **

**I'm not abandoning this fanfiction AT ALL. nor putting on a long hiatus, I feel sick, so I'm not gonna write a chapter today. Hopefully I can put one up tomorrow. please be patient and i might as well make two chapters for this story. Anyways, have a nice day. Sorry for not making chapters on Monday or Today. :C**


End file.
